pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Hayward
Thomas Hayward (died 1779?) was an English editor, compiler of The British Muse. Life Hayward was an attorney-at-law of Hungerford, Berkshire. He was elected a fellow of the Society of Antiquaries 4 June 1756, but disappears from the list of fellows, probably through death, in 1779.Lee, 313. ''The British Muse'' In 1738 he published, in three 12mo volumes, The British Muse, or a Collection of Thoughts, Moral, Natural, and Sublime, of our English Poets who flourished in the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Centuries. His friend William Oldys was much interested in the work, and wrote the preface and the dedication to Lady Mary Wortley Montagu. Oldys complained, however, that "the penurious publishers, to contract it within a sheet, left out a third part of the best matter in it, and made more faults than there were in the original".Gentleman's Magazine 54 (March 1784), 162; in Notes to The British Muse, or, a Collection of Thoughts moral, natural, and sublime, of our English Poets, English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technology, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University. Web, July 7, 2015. Hayward's anthology, described by Warton as the best he knew, consists of extracts of varying lengths, arranged alphabetically according to their subject. To each extract the author's name is appended, and a list of "the author's poems and plays cited" is prefixed to Volume II. Hayward tried to included not just familiar but many obscure Tudor, Jacobean, and Carolinean poets. He made a point of excluding the best-known more modern poets: Milton, Waller, Cowley, Dryden, Congreve, and Prior.Notes to The British Muse, or, a Collection of Thoughts moral, natural, and sublime, of our English Poets, English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technology, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University. Web, July 7, 2015. A few of the works quoted by Hayward are now lost, and only survive in his quotations. A new edition, entitled The Quintessence of English Poetry, appeared in 1740, 3 volumes. Hayward also compiled, in 34 manuscript quarto volumes, with 7 volumes of index, a collection of epitaphs from printed books and his own notes. 32 of these volumes (Volumes XXVIII and XXIX are missing) and 6 volumes of the index (Volume I. is missing) were presented to the British Museum in 1842, and are numbered Addit. MSS. 13916–53. Publications *''The British Muse; or, A collection of thoughts moral, natural, and sublime, of our English poets: who flourished in the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries''. (3 volumes), London: F. Cogan / J. Nourse, 1738. *''The Quintessence of English Poetry; or, A collection of all the beautiful passages in our poems and plays''. (3 volumes), London: Olive Payne / John Millan / Henry Chapelle / Francis Noble, 1740. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Hayward, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 7, 2016. References * . Wikisource, Web, July 7, 2016. Notes External links ;Text *"Envy" ;About *Thomas Hayward (1710 ca. -1779 ca.) at English Poetry 1579-1830 * Hayward, Thomas Category:Year of birth unknown Category:18th-century English people Category:British editors Category:Poetry anthologists Category:English lawyers